


The Night

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Werehog Sonic, from Amy's POV, sonamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a short drabble with werehog sonic and Amy.





	The Night

My eyes snap open to instant darkness.

 

I grope around, searching in vain for a source of light.

 

I find nothing.

 

Eventually, I get used to the dark, and I slowly stand up, feeling my surroundings.

 

I feel a wet, soft surface, then I realise I’m standing near a pond, or river of some kind.

 

I slowly, hesitantly put my hand in the water, and I let its gentle blue waves ripple over my fingers.

 

I hear a distant howl and take a step back in surprise.

 

I feel the hard, bumpy bark of a tree, and I slowly walk around the tree, wondering where I am, and where I should go.

 

I walk further on, my senses pulsing with excitement.

 

I hear the distant hoot of an owl as it swoops over my head with it’s large, feathery wings.

 

I feel the soft, damp blades of grass tickling my bare toes.

 

I smell the sharpness of the berry bushes surrounding me.

 

As I get to an opening in the trees, I take a step forward…and I’m instantly blinded by the glowing white moon, my nose is overpowered by the strong scent of pine trees.

 

I once again feel the water lapping at my feet, and finally, as I stare upwards at a large, mountain-like rock, I see a wolf.

 

Not just any wolf.

 

A blue wolf. It’s fur practically glowed in the dazzling moonlight, it’s deep emerald eyes surveying the wildlife below it.

 

Suddenly, it sees me, and our eyes lock.

 

As it gazes at me, it’s eyes somehow penetrating me, it throws back its head, and lets out a mighty howl!

 

It fills my ears, it reverberates around the clearing, it echoes through my head, and as it suddenly stops and lands with one swift jump in front of me, as it’s gentle paws pad along the ground, as our eyes lock once again, I gaze at it with bated breath, and then, letting it come forward to me…

 

I smile, the moon reflecting like a milky pool of light in both of our eyes. 

 

“Sonic?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated!


End file.
